Recollections
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: He gasped as the rolling nausea polluted his body until even his toes curled under and grabbed at the floor. His nausea and morning grogginess wore off just as he found out he was in a hospital. ( Rating T for future chapters)


**Prologue**

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

He pushed himself up from the bed and staggered towards the bathroom. He didn't bother to look at his reflection; he didn't spare a moment to splash some water on his face row ash out his mouth. His gut churned. Acid rose. Twenty minutes later he was face down in the epiglottal hole of the toilet; retching his guts out.

He gasped as the rolling nausea polluted his body until even his toes curled under and grabbed at the floor.

His nausea and morning grogginess wore off just as he found out he was in a hospital.

_What the hell am I doing here?! _

Mechanically, he walked barefooted across the marble floors into his room. He had ripped the IV from his arm, it was now dripping, forming a puddle onto the floor.

The door opened, revealing a young-looking, well-endowed woman with auburn hair and green eyes. A nurse from the looks of it.

"Good morning, Mr. Starrk. I'm glad to see you're awake. We were worried about you."

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" she asked.

The last thing he remembered was dying at the hands of that soul reaper. He wanted to know how he ended up in a hospital bed.

"No…" he said, hesitating.

He felt the center of his chest and shocked sprang into his eyes. He adjusted his gown to reveal his chest. There was gauze and tape no doubt, but there was something else as well. As the nurse protested against him removing the large bandage; not only was the wound he'd been inflicted with nearly healed—his hollow hole was gone. As well as his mask. Gone.

"Mr. Starrk, I'm going to need you to get back into bed."

_What the hell is going on here?! _

"**I said let me go! I don't belong here!" **

Starrk's gaze flew to the door. Lilynette sprung to him, her hospital gown flying behind her. She nearly tackled him to the hard floor. Her helmet was gone as well and it appeared as though her hair had gotten longer.

"_**Starrk!? What the hell are we doing here?! How did we end up here in the first place?" **_

Another nurse was trying to pry her off of him. Lilynette resisted with all her might, yelling and cursing.

"This young lady was found beside you, and we assumed that she was related to you somehow. She just woke up and—we …"

Lilynette looked up at Starrk.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

There was a humming in her ear that turned into a buzzing sound as her eyes slowly cracked open to the sun that streamed through the windows. Her morning grogginess wore off to find herself under light blue sheets.

_Where am I?_ She asks herself. At the foot of her bed was a young woman with dark hair and blue eyes dressed in a white coat.

"Good morning Ms. Harribel. I'm glad you're awake."

"How did I end up here?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything?"

She didn't. She'd just woken up and was staring at this doctor. She took notice of the IV tube in her arm now and the heart monitor with its rhythmic beeping.

"All I remember is falling into the dark abyss and… now you tell me I'm in a hospital. Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Watanabe Akane. I've been your doctor since your comatose. When you were found there were three more girls with you. Can you at least tell me how you and your friends ended up the way you did?"

"You were all found in an alley. Lately, we've been getting reports that all of these people were severely injured. You had a large gash around your torso." Tia lifted her gown slowly. There wasn't evidence of a scar, not even a faint scar. But that wasn't what scared her. She lifted the blankets a little higher, moving her gown upwards… her hollow hole was gone. Not only that, so was her rank number.

Feeling her face now, there was no mask.

"We removed them while you were resting... your bandages."

_What is going on here? Aizen had…_

Tier pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She frowned, scrutinizing the doctor in front of her. This human saved her life, she was grateful for that. But how had she gotten here? Shouldn't she have returned to Los Noches with team?

"You said there were other three girls with me. Where are they?"

"They're all in separate rooms. We found more male bodies than females I think. You were all injured badly. At first we thought you were dead. Police think someone may have dumped your bodies' there to find, believing you were dead."

"Police?' she asked as though she didn't know who they were.

Just the hell was going on here?

It had been around that moment that Ulquiorra's eyes opened.

_Where am I? _

Ulquiorra made eye contact with a nurse, who widened her eyes.

"He's awake."

She turned to the door, whispering to other staff.

"_He's not albino… his eyes aren't red…" _

"…_. Odd case this man… " _

"…_but he looks so pale, and his eyes… those pupils…" _

Another nurse came to his side, touching the side of his head where his mask should have been, but was no longer present. Not only that, his hole and number was gone as well.

"_I'm alive?" _

"Mr. Jaggerjack."

He glared at a woman in her mid-20s with pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair in an asymmetrical cut which is shorter in the back and longer in the front. Another female doctor, she smiled genuinely at him. "You're awake. I'm glad. Do you still feel groggy?"

"Where the hell am I?" he practically growled.

"Rivers Hospital. You had a large scar on your torso. You were unresponsive the whole time you were in our care. You lost a lot of blood. The thing is…"

"How do you know my name?"

She avoided the question. He felt the need to rip out her throat; unfortunately his body was under the use of every drug they'd administered. He didn't know how he ended up in a hospital. He wasn't supposed to be here. On top of that his mask, rank, and hollow hole were gone.

He hoped this wasn't Soul Society's sick joke. He _couldn't_ be alive. He _couldn't_ be in a hospital bed with these humans.

There was just no way.

He was pissed… and hungry. When was the last time he'd eaten anything?

"I don't remember not one damn thing. Why am I in a hospital?"

"We didn't want you to die. Do you have any relatives we can call?"

"I don't have any. Not that I remember. I don't remember a fucking thing."

"You aren't alone. There are several of our patients who don't remember. One of our rarest patients we've classified as being albino. I know it's not funny, but we honestly thought he had his whole entire body painted. He's albino alright."

"Who is he?"

"I'm not allowed to give out that kind of information, sir. I just need you to relax and rest."

Just as he was about to give a smart remark, his eyes became heavy, his senses dull. He fell into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
